1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensor holders for radiation dosimeters.
2. Related Art
Existing personal radiation monitoring devices using passive integrating radiation sensors require removal of the sensors from a holder before the sensors can be quantitatively evaluated using the appropriate analytical instruments or processes.